The Sister of Satine: Leona
by Niamh
Summary: Christian meets an interesting woman..Satine's sister, Leona! oooooo!!!
1. Default Chapter

The Sister of Satine: Leona  
  
  
  
crocodilechrystelle@yahoo.com  
  
Christian set out for a vacation. He thought a vacation would heal the hurt he felt inside. He had once never loved. He had not even known what it was. But, then he met Satine. Satine, a fine-skinned young woman with eyes like a cat's that shone in the darkness of night. That was how Christian came to know Satine. He had seen her spirit through her eyes.  
  
He sat in the chair that he's had since the day Satine and him made love in it. He sat in it, feeling her, smelling her.  
  
Christian decided to write to her.  
  
"It has been a long time since I've seen you, my love. You died in my arms that night, amongst the crowd. I saw your spirit leave and I'm just now seeing it fester. I want you back, so much…."  
  
A tear fell on the paper that he wrote on and smeared the ink.  
  
"Damnit.. this is useless. She's not coming back."  
  
He got up and left. He walked the streets of the Moulin Rouge, spending money on nameless sex and Absinthe. The green fairy was the only one who was there for him now. Or so he thought.  
  
He walked past the ruins of the elephant and saw a woman standing in an alley. Christian stopped to look at her more closely. She turned her head and smiled at him. Christian looked amazed and for once in many years felt a jolt of happiness in him. He smiled back at her and then walked towards her. She looked at him with a familiar face.  
  
The woman looked exactly like Satine.  
  
Christian seemed to glide towards the woman, wondering if she was real. When they finally came face to face, Christian was glowing.  
  
"I knew you hadn't left. I knew you were with me this whole time. I knew it.. you're here with me now."  
  
The woman looked confused.. and dazed for a moment.  
  
"You must have me mistaken for someone else, sir," she said. "My name is Leona. You might have known my sister. She was a dancer at the Moulin Rouge in the late 1800's to 1900. Her name was Satine. People knew her as the Sparkling Diamond."  
  
Christian looked like he had been hit with Zidler's largest wrecking ball.  
  
"My name is Christian. I knew your sister well.."  
  
"Oh? How did you know her, sir?"  
  
"That, my friend, is a very long story. Let me tell it to you."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED! Whoo.. I like my style! 


	2. Christian Remembers Satine

Christian Remembers Satine  
  
  
  
crocodilechrystelle@yahoo.com  
  
  
  
Continued from "The Sister of Satine: Leona"  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Christian Remembers Satine  
  
(DEDICATED TO THE GREATEST MOVIE OF ALL TIME!)  
  
As Christian slept that night, he dreamt of Satine's kiss that night in the hall, where Zidler had seen them. Though Christian never knew of Satine's deadly disease at that time and hadn't known about it until he had held her lifeless body in his arms that night behind the curtains, but he knew something was keeping them apart. Something more terrible than the Duke. Something more deadly. He kept dreaming, sweetly, of her touch and her silky lips and then awoke with a jolt. He put his fingers to his lips, as if to try and hold on to her kiss. The dark room seemed to be even darker than usual that night.  
  
"Come what may," he thought to himself. and then fell back into a deeper sleep, this time dreaming of nothing. He awoke again the following morning to a knock at the door. He yelled from his bed, "who is it?!"  
  
"It's me! Tawoose! Let me in, pwease!"  
  
"It's unlocked, Toulouse," said Christian.  
  
Toulouse walked in and pointed out that he should lock his door at night. Christian mumbled something that Toulouse couldn't make out. Toulouse helped himself to some old Absinthe that had been sitting on the nightstand. He crunched his face into a strange look and then swallowed. "Chwistian," said Toulouse, "I think we should leave this pwace."  
  
Christian looked shocked that Toulouse would want to leave Montmarte. This had been his home for his entire life. "Why would you want to leave, Toulouse?" asked Christian. "It's too dark here, Chwistian, the peepo are hatefo and it's starting to become a curse." Christian looked thoughtful for a moment. He then decided that he didn't want to leave.  
  
"Toulouse, I have to tell you something."  
  
"What, pwease tell me! Is it a supwise?!"  
  
Christian almost laughed. Toulouse's inability to pronounce some of his letters was quite amusing.  
  
"I met a woman yesterday, Toulouse."  
  
Toulouse looked absolutely floored.  
  
"You met someone, oh, I'm so happy!" Toulouse did a little dance with his cane.  
  
"Her name is Leona."  
  
Toulouse stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Christian.  
  
"Le..Leona?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Toulouse looked like he was searching his brain to say something casual.  
  
"Why didn't you ever tell me about her, Toulouse?"  
  
Toulouse almost started to cry.  
  
Christian sat up from his bed and put his shirt on. "She looks exactly like her.."  
  
Toulouse stood there, silent.  
  
Angrily, he turned his head to look at Toulouse, but, Toulouse had made his way out the door.  
  
Christian searched the room for him, but there was no sign.  
  
He sat in his bed, his shirt half on and half off, and sighed.  
  
CHAPTER 3 COMING SOON 


	3. Toulouse and Leona

Toulouse and Leona  
  
crocodilechrystelle@yahoo.com  
  
  
  
Toulouse and Leona  
  
  
  
Toulouse ran as fast as his little legs could take him. He ran and ran and ran until he bumped into a long street pole and, drunk as he always is on Absinthe, politely excused himself. He found himself at a street corner where an old woman was selling flowers. Toulouse bought a single rose and put it in an old Absinthe bottle with street water in it. He sat down on the curb and thought to himself for a moment. "Where would she be?" he asked himself. Just as he looked up, Satie had walked past him not even noticing that he had been sitting there. "Satie! Satie! She's back! Leona! She's back!" Satie stopped and turned around and greeted Toulouse. "Toulouse, you're always so drunk. I can't understand you." Satie, as of the night Satine died, had stopped drinking. "It's Leona!" yelled Toulouse. "She's back in Montmarte!" "Who is Leona?" asked Satie. Toulouse looked dumbfounded at the question. "You should know her well, Satie.." said Toulouse, hinting on to a certain night of fun and freedom. Satie thought. "Ohh, oh yes." Satie smiled. "She's back here in town, you say?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Well, I suggest we find her then!"  
  
Toulouse gasped for air from all the running he had done. "That's just what I was thinking!"  
  
So, Toulouse and Satie took off for the familiar places that they might find Leona hiding. They walked around the entire city until they came upon a tall building that, after all the chaos, still had some gleam to it. They both stopped at the same time.  
  
"Satie, there she is.." said Toulouse in a far-off tone.  
  
"Carry your flower to her, Toulouse, and be gentle with her."  
  
Toulouse stood there for a moment, thinking about Christian, and then walked toward her.  
  
Leona, who had been standing there by the building all this time, had her back to the two men. Toulouse walked gently and quietly up to her as if not to scare her. Toulouse had thought to himself this entire time that he would try his hardest not to stutter.  
  
"Leona?" Asked Toulouse, hopeful.  
  
The tall woman turned around and saw the little man standing in front of her and smiled so greatly that it seemed to go on for miles.  
  
"Toulouse!" she yelled out. "I was hoping to find you here! I didn't want to come back to this place, but, I needed to see the town and its people," she said to Toulouse.  
  
He nodded to her and handed her the Absinthe bottle that now occupied a single rose. She smiled again and took it.  
  
"Thank you," she said, instead of saying what she really thought which was "are you still drinking?"  
  
"I've missed you so much, Leona. When your sister died, it was a terrible tragedy and the city has not been the same since. We needed a pretty face to come lighten all of us up again."  
  
It was true, that the people who dared walked the streets of Montmarte had smiled ever time they saw Leona.  
  
"I've missed you too, Toulouse," she answered back.  
  
Toulouse reminisced as he asked Leona about the days of the Moulin Rouge, when it was still running. Zidler had long since passed away and all that was left was his wife.  
  
"Toulouse, I did come here for another reason," she said, accusingly.  
  
"After all this time, Toulouse, why have you not kept in correspondence with me? I have written you letters; many of them. But not a single response. Finally I just gave up and realized what was really happening."  
  
"I know I could have kept in touch with you, but I just didn't think I could do it, Leona. It's been years, I know that as well. Your spirit left this town with you, when you left, Leona. Your sister came next and everyone fell in love with her then. She was the rising star. The town felt you had given up on them when you left here."  
  
She nodded, and started to walk. Toulouse followed. As they walked, she looked down at him and smiled and then stopped. She knelt down and kissed Toulouse on his lips and as they made their way back to the motel room that Leona stayed in, they fell asleep in each other's arms as they had years before.  
  
CHAPTER 4 COMING SOON 


	4. The Saga Continues

The Saga Continues:  
  
Toulouse woke up that morning and the first thing to hit his brain was Christian. He had just got done telling Toulouse about Leona the day before when Toulouse just had to go and find her long, long legs which, obviously, is a real treat for Toulouse.  
  
Days went by and the couple walked the streets of Montmarte reminiscing of old times. Toulouse finally stopped and told Leona about the events that happened to Satine and Christian. Leona looked in shock as she listened to Toulouse intently hoping to make some kind of sense out of what he was telling her. How could her sister have died that way?  
  
Toulouse took Leona to Christian's apartment and told Christian about everything that happened between Leona and him the previous years. Letters sent but not read and letters that were read but never sent. The love between Toulouse and Leona was something infinite. Something that would always live on, just like Satine and Christian.  
  
Christian, feeling an overwhelming sensation of mixed feelings, took everything in silently. Something needs to happen. Something needs to happen now.  
  
At that, Christian got up, told the two friends to follow him and they walked to the ruins of the Moulin Rouge. Christian stood on the stage, picked up an old piece of curtain and announced:  
  
"Today will be the revival of the greatest dance hall on Earth. We will work today, tomorrow and however many days that need be to put together a brand new…. Moulin Rouge."  
  
Toulouse, mouth gapped open, was speechless and Leona, tall and fair, turned even more white than her skin is normally.  
  
CHAPTER 5 COMING SOON 


End file.
